Uniform
by hisuiryuu
Summary: One shot. Inspired by the doujinshi "Sailor Suit and Mugen." Kanda tests a new uniform design. Allen and Kanda are in an established relationship (Arekan). Lavi is a pervert. Tyki is very evil. Warning: There's a rape scene, but it's noted so you can skip over it if you wish.


Inspired by the doujinshi _Sailor Suit and Mugen. _

Artist/Circle: Satoru Ryuuka (Jerk Trick).

Raws & Scanlation: Arigatomina.

* * *

><p>"This is a simple mission: destroy the Akuma that have been spotted around the train station. There are several, but none are higher than level two. There's no indication of innocence in the area so you should make it back before dinner."<p>

"And?"

"Whatever do you mean? Just go down there, eliminate them, and come home. It's so easy you could do it in your sleep!"

"Just tell me the fucking catch! You wouldn't send an exorcist of my level unless there's more to it."

"Well…we do need you to wear our latest uniform design."

"Why me?"

"It needs to be field-tested, and you're excellent at noting details while in combat. We need to know how comfortable it is and what restrictions, if any, it places on range-of-motion."

"Che. Fine."

"Also, you make a beautiful model!"

Kanda opened his mouth to threaten Komui, but Lenalee grabbed his arm and pulled him into the make-shift dressing room.

* * *

><p>A crowd rapidly formed outside of Komui's office. Everyone was eager to see the new uniform, especially since Kanda was the model.<p>

Lenalee opened the door and smiled at Kanda's admirers. Lavi and Allen stood nearest the door. She winked at them and announced, "He's ready! Come on, Kanda. Everybody's waiting on you!"

Kanda growled.

Lenalee rolled her eyes.

"Technical difficulties. Please, excuse us for a minute."

She shut the door and glared at Kanda.

"Oh, come on! It's really not that bad. It's adorable – No, wait! Hot, I mean. Yes, very, very, mind-blowingly hot!"

"Hell no! I am not going anywhere in this damn thing! They're all gonna laugh at me, and then I'll have to kill them."

"No they won't! They'll drool or faint or whatever, but they definitely won't make fun of you. Now get your ass out there!"

"But I…what if Moyashi doesn't –"

"He'll love it!"

Lenalee shoved him out the door.

* * *

><p>Kanda stood in front of them, frozen and waiting on the laughter to begin. It never came.<p>

Everyone stared in awe at the beauty before them. Kanda wore a white, long-sleeved, sailor shirt; a navy blue, knee-length, pleated skirt; black, mid-calf stockings; and black leather loafers.

Most people whistled and applauded, but Kanda did not care about them. He smirked when he saw Lavi faint, then he cautiously lifted his gaze to Allen. His was the only reaction Kanda truly cared about.

Allen thought he must be fantasizing. His BaKanda dressed in a sailor suit? Impossible! He pinched himself with his innocence hand and squeaked when it hurt. His lust-filled gaze slowly traveled up Kanda's perfect body until hungry silver eyes met anxious navy blue. Allen licked his lips seductively, and Kanda blushed and smiled, internally cursing himself for letting so many see his embarrassing reaction to Allen's little display.

"Alright, assholes, show's over! I've got a mission to complete so go back to your pathetic little lives. Moyashi, walk me to my room."

After deliberately stepping on the still unconscious Lavi, Allen proudly slid his arm around Kanda's waist and led him to the dormitory.

* * *

><p>The instant Kanda closed his door, Allen pinned him against it and kissed him passionately. He licked Kanda's lower lip and was rewarded with access to the ravenette's luscious mouth. His tongue lovingly caressed the warm cavern.<p>

Kanda moaned and dug his nails into Allen's shoulders. He wrapped one long leg around his Moyashi's waist and did the same with his other leg when strong arms moved to support him.

Allen carried Kanda to the bed and sat down with the elder teen straddling him. He slipped one hand under the skirt and grinned wickedly when his fingers touched what lay beneath.

"My, my…they even gave you silk panties. How thoughtful! I must remember to thank Komui later."

"Moyashi, don't you dare!" Kanda blushed again and slapped Allen's hand away.

"As you wish, baby, but aren't you glad I'm pleased with your new uniform?"

"Yes, but if you tell anyone I said so I'll cut you off for a month!"

"No you won't. You wouldn't deny yourself pleasure just to spite me, and you know I am the one who brings you absolute pleasure." Allen's hand worked its way back under Kanda's skirt, and he palmed the swordsman's throbbing erection.

"See? You're already hard for me, and your panties are wet with your precum. I can't send you off in this condition."

Before Kanda could protest, Allen laid him on the bed and ducked his head beneath the skirt. He pulled Kanda's panties down with his teeth and deftly swallowed his lover's thick cock. Within minutes, Allen's urgent sucking and swallowing brought Kanda to the edge. He lightly scraped his teeth up the long shaft, his tongue teasing the weeping slit.

Kanda tried desperately to hold on, not wanting Allen's heavenly ministrations to end too quickly. His valiant efforts came to a halt when his Moyashi's hot little tongue delved into his slit. The sudden onslaught of sensations at his weak spot made Kanda explode, his seed filling the waiting mouth.

Allen moved his head out of Kanda's skirt and swallowed happily. He licked his lips and crawled up to kiss Kanda. Their tongues wrestled, and the ravenette moaned at the mixture of his lover's sweet mouth and his own tangy cum.

"Mmm…delicious as always. Isn't that much better? Now you won't be distracted on your mission." Allen helped Kanda stand and handed him Mugen.

"Now off you go! Don't take too long, love. I'll be eagerly awaiting your return."

* * *

><p>Still in a post-orgasmic haze, Kanda did not notice Lavi leaning against the outer gates. The red-head casually strolled up to him.<p>

"Damn, you're sexy like this! Can I fuck you?"

"Baka Usagi, do you want to die?!"

"Aww, Yuu-chan, you know Allen would be upset if you kill me."

"Bullshit! The only part that would upset him is the fact he's not here to help me make your death slow and painful."

"Now, Yuu, why would you kill me when you could have me in your bed anytime you like?"

Lavi's intense stare caused Kanda to look away. He carefully pressed himself against Kanda and kissed him.

Kanda knew Lavi well, and he decided that playing along would provide him with the easiest means of escape. He kissed back, his tongue slipping out to meet the red-head's.

Lavi slid his hands under Kanda's shirt, lifting it up until the ravenette's nipples were exposed. He pinched and rolled the nubs as he sank to his knees. He kissed, licked, and suckled the hardening buds, and Kanda found himself biting back unwanted moans of pleasure.

"Hnn…Lavi, you have to stop. Doing this with you, it isn't right and –"

"I'll keep this our dirty little secret. What Allen doesn't know can't hurt us." He stood and gave the Japanese teen what he thought was his most endearing smile.

Kanda seductively lifted his skirt over one knee and exposed the beginnings of a well-toned thigh.

"Really, Lavi? You think we can actually be together without Moyashi finding out?"

"Honest! I swear it on Old Panda's library!"

Kanda smirked and kneed Lavi in the crotch with all his might. Lavi fell to the ground and curled up in the fetal position.

"You stupid jerk! Like I'd actually cheat on my Moyashi. I'm not that kind of man."

**!WARNING: RAPE SCENE! Skip if you wish (I wouldn't blame you)!**

Kanda easily sliced through the final Akuma and began walking back to his home. He sensed movement behind him and unsheathed Mugen as he spun around. His eyes widened when he recognized Tyki Mikk.

"Well, well, what do we have here? It appears the Black Order has started gift wrapping my presents."

"Go to hell, you bastard Noah!" Kanda plunged his katana through Tyki's chest but did no damage.

"Boy, you know your weapons can't harm me. Let's play, shall we?" He yanked Mugen out of Kanda's hands and tied the teen's wrists together. He pulled the skirt and panties down and pushed Kanda onto hands and knees.

Kanda cried when Tyki roughly jabbed a finger into his entrance. The man laughed as he poked and prodded his victim's hole.

"Stop! It hurts!"

"I guess the gentle massage is over. I'm going to fuck you now. Cry all you wish; it only adds to my pleasure."

Tyki freed his erection from his slacks and thrust into Kanda's tight opening. He gave the samurai no time to adjust and pounded into him hard and fast.

The Noah's rough and relentless pace burned Kanda's inner walls and made him want to die of shame. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying aloud. He refused to let the bastard get off on his pain. When Tyki came inside him, he pulled out and untied the teen's hands.

"Give my regards to Allen Walker. You're his lover, right? Oh, he'll be so angry over this!"

Tyki vanished, leaving Kanda to weep bitterly over what just happened to him.

**!END OF RAPE SCENE! I hated writing it, but it's a plot point!**

Kanda hurriedly wrote his mission report and left it on Komui's desk. He trudged to his room and hung his head in shame when he saw Allen sitting on the window seat.

"I've been waiting for you, love." He stood and walked towards Kanda.

Kanda blushed and looked down at his feet.

"I…I'm sorry, Moyashi, but I'm tired. Each man has…"

"Each man has what? Yuu, what happened to you? Are you okay?!"

"Che. It's nothing. I just need a hot bath and to hide from the world for about three or four days."

Allen knew something was very wrong, and he watched his lover closely to try and figure it out. He noticed Kanda's clothes were rumpled and dirty, then he saw that the older teen's knees were red and grass stained. Kanda turned to stare out his window, his skirt swirling as he moved. Allen caught a glimpse of wetness on his panties and realized what happened. He slowly lifted Kanda's skirt and pulled down his underwear. Allen slid two fingers into his lover and gently caressed the abused walls.

"What the fuck?! Not now, Moyashi! I'm not…I need to get clean…it's…it's –"

"Shh, love. I know someone raped you. I can feel his cum in your arse."

"I…I'm sorry I let someone else touch me like that!"

"You didn't choose for it to happen. I'm not mad at you, baby, but I must reclaim what is mine." He walked Kanda over to the bed, his fingers still slowly stroking him from the inside.

"But don't you want me to bathe first?"

"No, I want to make love to you first. I need my cum to wash away your rapist's cum. We'll bathe together afterward."

Kanda nodded, but he blushed and looked away as Allen pulled down his pants. The white-haired teen gently rubbed his tip across the ravenette's opening and ever so carefully eased into him.

"Look at me, baby. Whoever did this to you is less than nothing. He can't take you away from me. I love you too much to ever let you go."

Kanda finally met Allen's gaze and relaxed when he saw the sincerity in his silver eyes. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and drew him into a heated kiss. When they parted, he smiled at Allen.

"Move, my Moyashi. Make me feel safe and loved."

"As you wish, my love."

Allen slowly pulled out until only his head remained in the slippery heat. He slid back in and set a leisurely pace, holding back until his lover asked for more. It did not take long.

"Haa, Aren, go faster…hnn, harder…"

Allen complied and moaned when he felt Kanda's legs wrap around his waist. The swordsman's pants, moans, and mewls drove him close to his peak. He reached between them to stroke Kanda's aching member, and the elder teen thrust up into his hand. They abandoned their rhythm and moved wildly, passionately.

"Aren!"

"Yuu!"

The young lovers held each other as they recovered from their orgasms. They fell asleep before making it to the baths.

* * *

><p>When he woke up, Allen rose and donned a kimono. He wrapped a sheet around Kanda and picked him up. The motions roused the temperamental samurai.<p>

"Put me down! I was still sleeping, damnit!"

"But love, you wanted a bath."

"I…well, yeah I did."

"So let's go bathe."

"Fine, but I can walk you know…"

"Alright, baby."

Allen stood Kanda on the floor and released him. His lover took one shaky step and fell on his butt.

"Don't just stand there, Baka Moyashi. Pick me up and carry me to the baths!"

"Yes, dear." Allen gathered him in his arms and smiled when Kanda snuggled into his chest. "By the way, Yuu, Komui vetoed the new uniform before you returned last night. He said after observing people's reactions it proved to be too distracting."

"Good! I hated wearing that thing out in public."

"In public, eh? So what about in the privacy of our bedroom?"

"If you ask nicely or beg for…wait a minute! It's 'our bedroom' now? Since when?"

"Since now. I spend most of my time in there already, and I don't think I can stand leaving your side anymore so I might as well move in permanently."

"Che. Whatever, sprout, but I'm not gonna let you baby me like this all the time. Today's special because of the bullshit with Tyki and –"

"Tyki did it?! I always thought that bastard had a thing for you…I'll have to discover a horrifically painful way to kill him, but for now let's just relax in the bath."

"Hnn, good idea."

The pair got into the warm water, and Allen sat behind Kanda to wash his hair. The elder teen sighed as his lover's nimble fingers massaged his scalp.

"I love you, Aren."

"Yuu, I love you, too."

* * *

><p>AN: So…obviously, I strayed from the doujinshi at various times. I wanted Allen and Kanda's relationship to show more of their feelings for each other so I added some scenes and altered others. Hope you enjoyed, and yes, I know I said I'd finished <em>The Academy<em> before I wrote anything else, but this story insisted on being written now. (I'm still cringing over writing the rape scene…)


End file.
